


a way to learn german

by Reyasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyasy/pseuds/Reyasy





	a way to learn german

They say opposites attract. A variety of nuclei attract electrons, combining into atoms. A huge accumulation of various atoms turn into molecules, then into substances. Substances into cells, cells into organs, and organs in turn represent the system and not just the system, but the whole world, called the organism.  
This is how, under the influence of this law, which undoubtedly acts, starting with the smallest particles that make up our world, two organisms, two completely dissimilar people, have come together.

Who would have thought that their views on life, thoughts, attitudes toward the world, culture, religion, language, would so gently touch, penetrate into each other, but remain themselves and maintain their own individuality.

However ... the language was strained.

\- Veneziano! Have you not learned what I asked you again ?! Shouted Ludwig in a menacing bass.  
\- Ahhhhh! Just don't beat me. I tried, just so much ... - he yelled, almost sobbing, italian, worrying about the safety of his physical health.  
\- Ten words a day is a lot?  
“But German is such a difficult language.” I'm not as resistant and workaholic as you are. I can not sit all night long and learn another language, I love to save, - without hiding, Italy said.  
“Pf ...,” Krautz’s deep breath saved the situation, and the bestial anger melted somewhere among the carbon dioxide coming out of the lungs of the German. “Sorry, I didn’t want to shout at you.”  
The German rose abruptly from his chair, as soldiers in the army jump up when a sergeant-general appears, but he leaves the room. With wide strides, he quickly crossed his own mansion, went into his office, closing the door, but not on the lock. Alone with himself, it was always easier for him to think.  
The young people have been together for about three years, but the German could not find the right approach. Although during the long years of living together Ludwig began to apologize more often, he learned how to make pasta and pizza for Veneziano, he began to draw and even learned Italian. But he could not force Vargas to learn a few phrases in German, and he did not want to do this through brutal violence.  
After a certain amount of time there was a timid knock on the door.  
\- Knock Knock. Can? - Vargas's oscillation has not diminished.  
“Yes, come in,” Ludwig, who was sitting on a leather sofa, was extremely calm.  
The Italian, who instantly changed his face, flew up to the German, jumped into his lap, hugging his neck, and began rubbing his cheek against his cheek.  
\- Lyuyuudviiiig, I'm sorry! Do not be mad at me!  
“I'm not mad at you,” the blond said with an impenetrable face.  
\- I do not trust you!  
\- I found Stanislavsky too.  
“I will believe you if ...”  
\- If anything?.. -  
“If you kiss me right now ... mmmm,” the brown-haired man stretched out his lips with a straw and closed his eyes, like a child.  
Krautz, smiling slightly, touched his forehead with his lips, ran them over his temple, cheeks and went down to his lips.  
“I think I figured out how to teach you the language through the game ...”  
\- What game? - without opening his eyes, the young man asked.  
“For each correct answer, you will receive a reward,” the German whispered in his ear in a seductive tone.  
“I agree ... start,” the intrigued italianka demanded.  
\- Let's start with a simple one. How does the word home in German? - Krauts asked, transplanting a miracle from his lap to a place next to him on the couch.  
\- Das Haus  
\- Richtig, meine Liebe. (German. That's right, my love) - the German was still seductively expounding. Touching his lips with his neck, as a prize for the correct answer, the young man laid a brown-haired man on the sofa, sitting on top. - Now, tell me ... how will the "cross"?  
\- Das Kreuz?  
\- Right.  
By his actions, Ludwig tempted the kid more and more to play the game. The blond man unbuckled his Italian shirt, stroking his body with his hands.  
\- Come on. I want another word. I demand to continue!  
\- Well ... Freedom.  
\- Die Freiheit.  
“True,” the German ran his tongue along the edge of the auricle from top to bottom, bit his lobe and led the wet path further down the neck to the clavicle, while running his hands over the body of Italy, as if studying. - Passion?  
“Die Leidenshaft,” that was the last answer that sounded clearly. After that, the mind of the guy became clouded, mired in the whirlpool of joy and sin.  
“And it’s right again, my dear,” the blond teased, feeling the guy burning down with desire and impatience under him.  
A few more words and the Italian lay already completely naked. Krautz was amazed that this situation made Feliciano remember so much.  
\- Enjoyment?  
\- De er Genus. - Veneziano jerked abruptly, her cheeks were flushed with a blush, her hands were clenched into fists, and in the lower abdomen she gave warmth and a slight tingling.  
“The correct answer is,” with these words, Ludwig crawled to the feet of the young man, annoying his nipples with one hand, and the other, clasping a member of an innocent creation, began to drive up and down. Up down.  
\- More words! - insisted Vargas.  
“The temptation ...” the German conceded, running his tongue along the trunk of his penis, massaging his testicles with his free hand.  
\- Das Versuchung? - the guy squeaked, biting his lip from a small surging wave of pleasure.  
\- Not. Wrong. Wrong article. A grin appeared on Ludwig’s face.  
Юноша прекратил мини массаж, уменьшая тем самым уровень услады.  
— Мммм…не надо, продолжи… — молил, стоная, шатен.  
— Тогда, скажи правильно…   
— Ммм. Die… Die Versuchung.  
— Верно. — Здесь немец решил окончить игру.   
Он крепко обнял член губами, лаская плоть языком внутри. Решительные движения, которые углублялись с каждым разом, приводили в моральный и физический восторг Варгаса, извивающегося, словно змея, в руках блондина.   
Крауц посасывал головку, когда стройное тело Варгаса дрогнуло, мышцы все напряглись, настигнув вершины наслаждения. Людвиг отодвинулся на другой конец дивана, вытирая ладонью, оставшиеся капли спермы на своих губах.   
Придя в чувство, нагой Венициано придвинулся к Людвигу и, еле дотянувшись до его лица, сплёл их губы в страстном, глубоком поцелуе.  
— Так вот какой к тебе нужен подход… — высказал свои мысли парень.  
— А когда будет следующий такой урок? А? – cпросил шатен, пропустив слова партнёра мимо ушей.  
— Когда слова новые выучишь.   
— Тогда… жду тебя завтра, — чмокнув любимого в лоб, радостный, довольный и совершенно голый итальянец вприпрыжку упорхнул из кабинета, забыв даже одежду, которая валялась комками на полу.  
Yunosha prekratil mini massazh, umen'shaya tem samym uroven' uslady.  
— Mmmm…ne nado, prodolzhi… — molil, stonaya, shaten.  
— Togda, skazhi pravil'no…   
— Mmm. Die… Die Versuchung.  
— Verno. — Zdes' nemets reshil okonchit' igru.   
On krepko obnyal chlen gubami, laskaya plot' yazykom vnutri. Reshitel'nyye dvizheniya, kotoryye uglublyalis' s kazhdym razom, privodili v moral'nyy i fizicheskiy vostorg Vargasa, izvivayushchegosya, slovno zmeya, v rukakh blondina.   
Krauts posasyval golovku, kogda stroynoye telo Vargasa drognulo, myshtsy vse napryaglis', nastignuv vershiny naslazhdeniya. Lyudvig otodvinulsya na drugoy konets divana, vytiraya ladon'yu, ostavshiyesya kapli spermy na svoikh gubakh.   
Pridya v chuvstvo, nagoy Venitsiano pridvinulsya k Lyudvigu i, yele dotyanuvshis' do yego litsa, splol ikh guby v strastnom, glubokom potseluye.  
— Tak vot kakoy k tebe nuzhen podkhod… — vyskazal svoi mysli paren'.  
— A kogda budet sleduyushchiy takoy urok? A? – cprosil shaten, propustiv slova partnora mimo ushey.  
— Kogda slova novyye vyuchish'.   
— Togda… zhdu tebya zavtra, — chmoknuv lyubimogo v lob, radostnyy, dovol'nyy i sovershenno golyy ital'yanets vpripryzhku uporkhnul iz kabineta, zabyv dazhe odezhdu, kotoraya valyalas' komkami na polu.  
Развернуть  
The young man stopped the mini-massage, thereby reducing the level of delight.  
\- Mmmm ... no need, go on ... - prayed, groaning, brown-haired.  
\- Then, say it correctly ...  
\- Mmm. Die ... Die Versuchung.  
\- Right. - Here the German decided to finish the game.  
He firmly hugged his cock with his lips, caressing the flesh with his tongue inside. Decisive movements, which deepened each time, led to Vargas' moral and physical delight, squirming like a snake in the hands of a blond.  
Krautz sucked his head when Vargas’s slender body trembled, his muscles all tensed, overtaking the heights of pleasure. Ludwig moved over to the other end of the couch, wiping the remaining sperm on his lips with his hand.  
When he came to his senses, the naked Veniziano moved closer to Ludwig and, barely reaching for his face, wrapped his lips in a passionate, deep kiss.  
\- So that's what you need to approach ... - expressed his thoughts guy.  
\- And when will the next such lesson be? BUT? - asked the brown-haired man, ignoring the words of the partner.  
\- When you learn new words.  
“Then ... I’m waiting for you tomorrow,” smacking his beloved in the forehead, joyful, contented and completely naked Italian, skipping hopped out of the office, forgetting even the clothes that were lying on the floor in clumps.


End file.
